


To Loose That Which We Hold Dear

by monsterslut13



Series: Of Love and Monsters [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: Thing are changing for Theodore and Elijah...some are good, other's are bad. This is how they deal with the problems life throws at them.





	To Loose That Which We Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartless241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/gifts).



> This is story two that I have planned for these boys. Theodore and Elijah are my crack ship and I love them. I paired them together in a group on the {now deceased} Polyvore website and now I just love them. This is basically smut for the case of having smut but also a bit of a plot as well. 
> 
> Also, I do apologize for the use of the word 'fag'...I just kinda went off what happened when my older brother came out and my uncle rejected him. It wasn't pretty but I do apologize for it with no offence intended...
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own :)

They say that the best laid plans of mice and men often awry and for Theodore Scamander, nothing that day was going the way he wanted it to. It started with a simply C in AP History first period and Theodore never got C’s in anything, he got A’s and the occasional B but never a C even with the constant stream of shit happening in his life. He may have been barely splitting his time between his mate, his friends, his family and school but Theodore maintained his A average right up until he got his essay back. After that, everything else just blew up.

Ever since the Scooby Gang found out that Theodore was Elijah Mikaelson’s mate, most of them had been avoiding him like the plague. The only ones that seemed to accept the fact that the young warlock was not just going to deny his mate were Bonnie, Eian and surprisingly Damon. Everyone else just treated him like he carried a tolerable sickness, but they did agree to keep Theodore’s secret so that he was able to speak it over with his parents and Elijah could do the same with his family. That was a conversation that he planned to have with his father and step mother on the Friday afternoon.

Brandon Scamander was not the easiest person to get along with on the best of days, his views were very old world and he had a low tolerance for anything that was considered abnormal. It was a very strong possibility that Theodore was very well about to be homeless. And he hadn’t told Elijah or his friends about that particular fact yet simply because he really didn’t need his mate getting into a fight with his father. Theodore still loved the man after all.

So, when school finished on Friday afternoon, Theodore’s car decided that it was going to breakdown. When Alaric tried to lend a hand, the engine made a funny sounded before sparking and forcing the warlock to call for a tow truck. Just when he was about to call his father to say he’d be late, Theodore’s stupid phone died. Luckily Alaric was there to offer the stressing warlock a lift home that was full of words of encouragement that Theodore sorely needed.

By the time he managed to get himself home, it was getting dark and the lights were on, waiting for him to come home which of course meant that his father would also be waiting for him to come home. Theodore entered the house, immediately heading to his bedroom and setting his bag on his bed then trudging back downstairs to the kitchen as his stepmother Allison was dishing up Friday night dinner which was Chinese that she’d picked up on the way home from work.”

“You’re late.” Theodore knew how to keep his face blank when it came to his father’s dislike for people when they were late. “You didn’t call. Care to explain?”

“My car died and then my phone died,” he answered truthfully. “Mr Saltzman brought me home after the car was towed to the mechanics in town.” Theodore sat down in his usual seat and smile at his little sister Maddison followed by her twin Holly. “How you two going kids?” he asked them. Theodore adored his little sisters and it was obvious that they adored him due to how they acted around him.

Before Maddison could answer, their father sat his phone down on the table, bringing all of his attention to his son with a barely suppressed frown on his face. “Next time, ask Mr Saltzman if you can use his phone. I was getting worried that something had happened to you Theodore. You know how I worry about you.” Brandon took the plate that his wife offered him followed by the glass of red wine.

“I’m sorry father,” he apologised. Theodore took his plate from Allison with a smile on his face. “Thank you, Allie.” She’d gotten him the honey chicken that he loved with an extra serving of broccoli, the two of them may not share the best kind of relationship but the woman did treat him like he was her own child. He guessed that it had to be hard for a woman to come in and be a parent to an eleven-year-old boy before having her own children.

“Of course, Theo,” she smiled tenderly, serving the twins their food before taking her own seat. Allison took a few mouthfuls of omelette than sat her fork down to take a sip of her wine. “I spoke to Amelia when I was in getting dinner.” And there was the punchline. “She misses you Theo and wishes that you would simply reconsider going back out with her…Thalia says that she’s a wreck at home.”

“Allison, leave the boy be, he obviously had a reason for breaking up with her,” Brandon spoke, defending his son. “Which I’m sure he will explain to us when he decided to get the courage to do so.” And there it was.

Theodore sat his fork down and set his hands in his lap. “Y-yes…I do have a reason for this…” he told him. “I---I’m seeing someone already.”

Brandon sat his fork down. “Oh…I see,” he replied. “Is it Elena? Or maybe Bonnie? Caroline?” the man asked naming all the women in his circle of friends. “Or maybe someone that we don’t know? Perhaps that new girl…what’s her name? Rebekah Mikaelson? You seem to be having some kind of involvement with her and her family as well.”

“It’s not Elena or any of the other three that you named,” Theodore confessed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “It’s not even a woman. I’ve been dating Rebekah’s brother Elijah.”

The silence that filled the kitchen was deafening.

“Maddison, Holly, take your dinner and go out into the living room and watch TV,” Brandon told his girls. “Your mother and I need to talk to Theodore.”

Maddison blinked. “But…you and mummy said that we’re not allowed to eat in the living room.”

“Go!” he ordered, staring at them. His harsh word was enough to send the two girls fleeing from the kitchen with their plates of food. Brandon turned his attention back to his son and pushed the food away. “You’re seeing a man?” His father spat the word man harshly like it was a dirty world that should never be spoken. “How long has…this been going on?”

Theodore really didn’t appreciate his tone but at the same time, he knew that he owed his father an explanation. “About ten weeks. It wasn’t directly after I broke up with Amy but…I didn’t love her, so I didn’t want to keep stringing her along…this thing with Elijah…I feel different with him. Like…every day is a new day and everything he does just surprises me so much. I really do love him.”

Brandon Scamander’s face was hard to read but the man’s dark eyes gave away the anger that was bubbling inside of him. “You’re going to pick up that phone in the hallway, call this…man…and terminate the relationship. No son of mine is going to be a f-no son of mine is going to be dating a male. It’s unnatural.”

“And if I don’t?” Theodore queried, narrowing his eyes at his father but also leaving him the ability to apologise for nearly using the F word. He sank back in his chair, never breaking his gaze on his father’s face. “If I don’t, what are you going to do?”

“If you don’t, you’re no son of mine,” he announced. “You’re a stranger and strangers do not live in this house.” His father’s words were cold, harsh even and they held no love in them. There was nothing else that needed to be said between the two men and there was no way that Theodore was going to give his father the answer that he wanted.

Theodore pushed his chair back and stood up. “Okay. If that’s the way you want to be…it’s kinda sad that I knew the conversation would go this way.” He took the container that his food came in and scraped it back inside then closed it before tucking it under his arm. “I’m not dumping Elijah just because you can’t accept that I’m gay father. I think the one in the wrong here is you and you’re gonna realize that soon enough.” He grabbed his unopened soda then immediately rushed upstairs to grab his school bag and the little suitcase that he’d stashed under his bed in case the conversation went the way that he was expecting.

Checking to make sure that his grimoire and diary were inside along with the documents that he needed, Theodore threw in a few more sets of clothes before closing it. When he turned around, Allison was standing in the doorway. “Yes?”

She came into his room and wrapped her arms around him. “You may not have seen me as much of a mother, Theo but…I’m actually really proud of you right now. That took lots of guts.” There were tears welling in her emerald eyes and her voice was a little shaky. “I’ll see if I can try and bend him a little over the weekend.”

Theodore lightly kissed her cheek and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Allie. I know where he stands. He’s not going to change so many years of behaviour over a weekend.” He pulled a jacket on and took the things that he was gonna need before turning back to Allison. “Thank you for trying though.”

“Your father is away on Monday so come back and get some more of your things,” Allison told him, handing the teenager his suitcase. “You have my number Theo, don’t be afraid to use it.” The woman took his laptop off the desk and immediately packed it away along with the charger cord and then his phone charger as well before helping Theodore hang it over his shoulder. “If you can’t find anywhere…let me know…I’m sure I can ask my sister to take you in. Or…will you stay with your boyfriend?”

“Honestly…I have no idea.” Theodore offered her a lopsided grin but departed from his bedroom with the things that he needed right now. What he was going to do the moment he stepped out that door was interesting, but it was like there was a weight taken off his shoulders that he’d been holding for the longest time. His friends new about Elijah and now his family knew that he was dating a male…sure he was essentially homeless but that didn’t really matter right now.

His father wasn’t even in the kitchen when Theodore left the house, but he certainly had the gall to stand there and slam the door behind him the moment he stepped out. Theodore let out a sigh and walked down the path to call for a taxi. He didn’t know if Elijah was going to be home, but he certainly did know where the Mikaelson family lived so it was off to the den of lions to find his mate.

\---

The taxi driver dropped Theodore off at the bottom gate forcing the teenager to walk up the stupidly long driveway to the house the siblings shared with each other. By the time he got to the front door, the warlock was ready to take a shirt nap and with all the things that he was carrying with him, Theodore knew that he was in no way ready to get into a fight if the situation came to it. With his stupid phone still being flat, he had no way of calling Elijah to find out if he was even home…but he was here now.

Theodore rang the door bell and sat all his things at his feet, shifting awkwardly when the door opened a few minutes later to Kol, the youngest of the siblings. He cocked an eyebrow and looked the warlock up and down like he was something yummy to eat. “I’d say that they finally came to their senses and sent through a virgin sacrifice but you’re no virgin,” the vampire smirked, tapping his fingers along the side of the door. Kol looked down at his feet and confusion crossed his features when he saw the stuff that sat there. “What the hell? Did you run away from home or what?”

“I need to speak to Elijah,” he answered, refusing to let Kol bait him like that. “So, you can either let me inside, so I can talk to him or I will set your hair on fire over and over again until it no longer has the ability to grow back. Your choice.” Theodore wasn’t the type of guy who liked the notion of threatening people or vampires with his powers, but he was too anxious to care right now.

When Kol eventually decided to let the young warlock inside the mansion, Theodore resorted his things out and brought them inside with him, choosing to leave them sit by the wall near the door when the vampire closed it. “Wait here, we’re in the middle of important family things.”

Theodore snorted. “If you think I’m waiting here than you’re obviously not as smart as I thought you were.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and motioned for Kol to go so he could follow him. All the vampire did was shake his head then make his way to what Theodore assumed was the sitting room from what Damon had told him about the place in the past.

“Elijah there’s a stupid warlock here to see you,” Kol growled, throwing a set of thick, mahogany double doors wide open, his face clearly showing how much he disliked the idea of being somebodies errand boy. “If this is another one of their stupid fucking plans than I’m gonna snap the bastards neck.”

Elijah looked up over the top of the glass of wine he was drinking, and his body immediately shifted the moment he saw Theodore, he could smell the distress coming off him from across the room and so could his siblings. “Theodore…what are you doing here?”

Klaus clicked his fingers. “The spicy scent! I always wanted to know where it came from whenever you left the house. It comes from the baby warlock.” He grinned like the devil himself and eyed Theodore like he was a piece of meat to be eaten.

“Who cares!” Rebekah snorted, her eyes flashing red. “Kill the fool and be done with it! I am tired of their stupid games! You want the girl! Start killing off all her friends!”

“She has a point brother,” Finn smirked, draining his glass. “Snap his neck and dump the little human as a warning. Then they might start playing properly.”

Elijah chose at that point in time to ignore all of his siblings so that he could walk over to his mate who was trying his hardest to keep all his feelings inside him. What really worried him was the acrid smell of sadness coming off the warlock in small waves followed by the sour taste of anxiety. “Theodore what’s wrong?”

Theodore sucked in a deep breath. “My dad kinda kicked me out for being gay and I had no where else to go so I came here hoping that I could stay with you but now hearing them planning to casually snap my neck makes me really nervous and now I’m babbling like a moron.” Wow talk about your case of verbal vomit. “It’s just been a really bad day and I can’t take anymore of it. I got a C in AP History, my stupid car broke down and my phone is dead and then he calls me a fag and throws me out.” By this point the tears were rolling down his face and he had no idea how to stop them.

The original pulled his mate into his arms and caressed the back of his neck in a tender manner whilst speaking soothing words to him all the while the rest of the family stare at the two of them, wandering what twisted word they’ve fallen into. “I’d just like to warn you all that if you lay a finger on my mate I will kill you all in the most inventive way.” Instead of waiting to hear the fallout, Elijah manoeuvred Theodore out of the room and led him to the rooms that he used whilst he was in the mansion.

Once he was safe inside, Elijah quickly raced down to get his belongings, coming back to find Theodore sitting on the edge of the bed trying to take his jacket off. The vampire gently helped him out of the fabric and then sat down beside him. “I take it you told him about us?”

Theodore nodded. ‘Yeah. Allison was trying to make me go back out with Amy…I had to do it ya know, I didn’t want to lie about it.” He turned his gaze to Elijah and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “I think I just want to eat what’s left of my dinner, shower and then go to bed. All in that order….”

The vampire nodded, he could hear a variety of different emotions filling Theodore’s voice but the overwhelming tiredness in his voice was just far too much. Elijah took his mate’s phone and set it on the nightstand. “You have a shower and I will find your phone charger and get some clothes out for you then heat up your dinner.”

“Can you come and shower with me?” he asked him. “We---we don’t have to do anything, but I need to keep you close…I honestly did expect my father to kick me out, but I was ready for it but when these kinds of things happen…I just…wish I didn’t have to choose between the things I love the most.” Theodore stood up and went to the bathroom, disappearing inside so that he could turn the shower on.

Whilst the warlock waited for the water to get warm, Elijah moved about the room, sorting out his lover’s phone and something for him to wear. A huge part of the vampire was thrilled at the fact that his mate was here with him where it was the safest but another part of him was scared for how safe he would be living with them. When his phone finally turned on, Elijah noted that there was a number of missed calls from Theodore’s father and all of them within the last twenty minutes. He hissed and locked the phone back up, taking a moment to compose himself so that he was able to join Theodore in the shower.

As he got closer to the bathroom, the vampire could hear the sound of crying coming from the shower. When he opened the door, Theodore had both his palms flattened against the off-white tiles and he was sobbing softly, his tears mixing in with the water. Elijah sighed and silently undressed so that he was able to slip into the shower behind him. He wrapped his arms around Theodore and tugged his lover so that he fit in perfectly against his body. “I thought it would take a little longer for you to react to the whole thing…” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. “You know I’m really proud of you and I love you Theo. My mate…”

Theodore turned and buried his head in Elijah’s shoulder so that he could cry, the huge sobs wracking his body as he struggled to understand the feelings that were flowing through his body. God this was not how things were supposed to go. He felt like a defeated, terrified mess of raw, exposed feelings. Elijah just stood there holding the warlock in his arms, stroking his hair back as the warm water cascaded over their bodies.

They stayed like that until Theodore had no more tears to give and the water was getting cooler. Elijah took his time with his mate, helping him out of the shower and drying him off with a soft towel, followed by himself. Theodore managed to pull on his boxers and a shirt before slumping back on the bed, his body a tangled mass of defeat, his eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

As Elijah was about to sit with him, there was a knock on the door, from the scent, it was Rebekah. The original sighed and pinched his noise as he let her in. “If you’ve come to say anything rude, neither Theo or I want to hear it.”

“Oh, I’m not here for that,” Rebekah brushed him off. “I’ve come to see your mate. We’re vampires, brother, the other’s left when he started crying, I on the other hand have come to see if your mate is okay.”

Theodore stared at her. “How are you okay with this?”

“Mates are incredibly rare, warlock,” she told him. “That much all vampires know, a true mate to share one’s burden is precious even if he allies himself with the enemy. I won’t lay a hand on your mate Elijah, but the other’s may not be as understanding.”

“We’re prepared for that,” Theodore answered before Elijah could. He looked at Rebekah with narrow eyes. “I take his blood every day and I’m a warlock with six hundred years of accumulated experience. I can look after myself if the situation calls for it.”

“You have your answer,” the vampire told his sister. “Can you leave us alone? He’s tired and I think he needs some sleep.”

Rebekah’s lips curled into a smirk. “As long as you actually sleep instead of fuck. He may be tired, but he still stinks of arousal.”

“He’s a teenager,” Elijah shot back, “he always smells of arousal. It’s the underlying scent of spice and summer rain that appeals to me, it’s the smell he will always carry.”

“He is asleep,” Rebekah pointed, looking around her brother to the form of his warlock lover as he was curled up fast asleep on the bed. “I will leave you to it,” she smirked, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

\---

Klaus came downstairs the following morning with the intention of fetching something from his office when the smell of food came wafting from the kitchen. The hybrid cocked his head and followed the strange scent, eventually finding Elijah’s mate in the kitchen cooking on the stove. “Are you cooking an omelette in my kitchen?”

Theodore stopped what he was doing and took his eyes off the eggs he was cooking and nodded. “Yeah, what else do you do in a kitchen Klaus?” the warlock asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Elijah said I was free to cook whatever I wanted in the house you all share.” Someone was feeling particularly cocky this morning. “You can take some too if you want.” He finished cooking and expertly folded the omelette over on a plate before setting it on the bench between them.

Klaus turned his nose up and left, muttering about humans not knowing their place. Theodore shrugged and turned his focus back to the task at hand which was eating his breakfast and ready that book he was supposed to have finished for Monday’s English class last week. Hell, the report hadn’t even been done but at this point, Theodore didn’t think he’d be attending school next week whilst he tried to get his life in order.

When he’d finished breakfast and cleaned up the mess that he made, Theodore headed back upstairs, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He knew who it would have been, his father had called a number of times since yesterday and the warlock wasn’t buying into his games. If Brandon Scamander wanted to apologise, he could come here himself and do it in front of Elijah for starters.

The vampire in question was just getting out of the shower when Theodore got back to their room. “Enjoy your breakfast?”

Theodore shrugged. ‘Sure, the company wasn’t great, since when does Klaus not complain?” the warlock asked as he jumped on the bed like an excitable puppy. “It’s Saturday today…are we doing anything interesting?” His phone rang again and immediately Theodore hit reject then put the damn thing on silent.

“I thought maybe we could do a little bit of shopping?” Elijah asked him. “Head into the city…I think we need to find something for you to go with this.” The vampire brought a ring box out from on top of the chest of drawers that hadn’t been there this morning when Elijah was cleaning out a few drawers for him. It was safe to say that the warlock was not going anywhere now that his mate had all of him.

“Buy me something to go with what?” Theodore asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Elijah came over and sat on the bed beside him with box in hand and only a towel covering him. “This.” He opened the box and sitting inside was a Lapis Lazuli ring that looked to fit his finger perfectly, the purple stone itself was decorated with the Mikaelson family crest and sat on a thick platinum band.

“Oh, holy Jesus,” Theodore whispered, tentatively reaching out to take the ring. “That’s mine?”

His mate nodded. “Of course. I had it made about four months ago, I didn’t know if you wanted me in any way, but I spent my time dreaming…” Elijah confessed. “It’s a Daylight ring…for when you finally allow me to turn you but…would you wear it now?” he asked him. “I know that we’re not at the stage or age where you would feel comfortable-”

Theodore silenced Elijah with a kiss. “Elijah…don’t take this the wrong way but shut up. Of course, I’ll wear the ring.”

Elijah smiled from ear to ear as he took the ring and put it on for his warlock lover. He opened his mouth to say something, but Theodore pushed him back on the bed and kissed him again whilst his hands made short work of the towel his lover wore. “I wanna stay in bed with you all day…” he whispered, “but shopping will keep my mind of what happened last night,” Theodore told him. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t give you something to say thank you.” He wrapped his hand around Elijah’s cock, giving it a sharp and short tug that immediately turned the vampire into a quivering mess.

“Fuck, Theo…” Elijah hissed, groaning at the sensation of his mate’s warm hand sheathed around his shaft. “You-you don’t have to do this just because I gave you a ring,” he managed to shudder out.

The warlock blushed red and shook his head. “I…um…wanted to do this for a while…” Theodore replied. He trailed kisses down Elijah’s body, occasionally catching his mate’s masculine scent underneath the citrus smell of his body wash.

“Do-” Elijah threw back his head, a groan escaped his lips when he felt Theodore’s tongue flick across the head of his cock. “Oh, fucking hell…” He seemed to slump back into the bed, if Elijah could have melted into the sheets altogether he would have but Theodore’s touch seemed to set his blood on fire.

Theodore licked the engorged tip, taking his time in adjusting to the musky taste that was all too male and belonged solely to his mate. He took just the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before pushing himself forward to take more ad more of him whilst he sucked just that little bit harder, all the while, his hand continued to stroke up and down.

Elijah’s hands ran through his tangled mass of dark hair and grabbed a rough chunk to steady himself as if he would fall through the bed itself.

Fuck! The warlock was so hard that the friction from his briefs and jeans were killing him, all he wanted was release but right now Elijah’s pleasure was all that mattered. His stomach flipped and he increased the pressure as he continued to consume more of his mate, almost inhuman moans coming from his own mouth.

It took a few attempts, but Theodore was able to take more into his mouth, gagging just a little as Elijah bucked his hips, pushing his cock further into the warmth of his mate’s body. “Jesus fucking Christ Theo…don’t stop!” the vampire gasped, falling into his own steady rhythm.

Theodore smirked and tightened his lips around Elijah’s shaft at the same time he tightened his grip around the base of his cock, quickening the pace. It was so intense; his ears were ringing. Eventually his hand stopped moving altogether leaving only his head bobbing up and down.

Elijah’s grip in his hair was nearly pulling his hair from his scalp. He bucked his hips again, pushing the head of his cock almost down the back of his throat. The monster in him was starting to lose control. “Theo-I’m going to come…” he gasped, loosening his grip on Theodore’s hair so he could pull away.

But he didn’t.

He continued with his movements whilst struggling to get those perfect fireworks that he wanted. Elijah groaned and bit down on his forearm to stop himself from roaring, his free hand shot back down to Theodore’s hair, yanking him down until his hairs were tickling the warlock’s nose. The vampire groaned and stiffened a yell as he exploded into Theodore’s mouth.

Theodore closed his eyes and eagerly drank it all, the taste wasn’t too bad, but it certainly was a shock to the system and his tastebuds. He pulled back, licking his lips with a sinful smirk on his face, the taste of his mate made Theodore’s body twitch in all the right kinds of ways. “Elijah?”

The vampire ran his hands through his hair, almost like it would clear his head at the same time. “I should get you things more often.”

Theodore’s laughter rang through the room, the teenager climbed off the bed and groaned. “You don’t have to buy me things…funnily enough…I love being with you in every way Elijah.” He pulled the towel cheekily over the vampire’s groin before heading into the bathroom to take care of his own problem that seemed to be causing a wet patch in his jeans. Theodore was gonna have to change before they went out.

“Now what kind of mate would I be if I left you hanging?” Elijah asked, appearing behind Theodore, pinning him against the sink.

“Well don’t keep me waiting…” he smirked.

\---

By Monday, Theodore was in a much better mood than he had been on the Friday afternoon. He decided on Sunday afternoon to go to school the next day. Elijah dropped him off at school early in the morning, so he could take himself to the office and explain why he was no longer living at home. The headmaster seemed sympathetic and wrote him a note to give him an extension on any homework or assignments that he had till the end of the week. At the same time, he arranged to have his personal details changed before sending him off to class.

When Theodore left the headmaster office, he nearly slammed straight into Amelia and her twin brother Alfie, the football player had a scowl on his face that seemed to deepen the moment he saw Theodore, but Amelia looked happier than she had in a while. “Theo!” she grinned, bounding forward to hug him.

Theodore shifted awkwardly. “Um…hey Amy. Whatcha doing?”

“I just wanted to see how you were,” she answered. “Your dad and Allison came over with the twins last night for dinner and told my parents what happened…so…you came out? You’re gay?”

“You make it sound like it’s a personal choice Amy,” Theodore answered, his voice a little cool.

“Well it is, isn’t it?” Alfie shot back before Amelia could answer. “You chose to break Amy’s heart in the middle of a café and you’re choosing to be with this Mikaelson guy who is way too old for you. You’re fucked Scamander.”

“Leave him alone, Alfie.” Amelia lightly punched her brother in the arm. “I mean it. Uncle Dominic is gay, and you have no problem with him, so you don’t have a problem with Theo. Go to class, I’ll catch up with you.”

Alfie scoffed and brushed passed him, pushing Theodore back into the wall. “Fucking fairy.”

Theodore growled and pushed him back. “Alife, I’m not fucking around with you right now!” he snapped. “Just because I’ve changed my sexual preferences doesn’t mean that you can push me around! You’re fucking childish and pathetic!” he snapped. 

The teenager too a step forward, stopping only when Stefan got in between the two of them. “Keep walking Alfie,” he scowled, staring at him. The vampire narrowed his eyes and Alfie grumbled, grabbing his sister’s arm and pulling her away. 

Amelia waved at Theodore, promising to talk to him later in class just as Eian came over in the group with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. The later of which who was staring at the warlock with the worst scowl on her face. 

Theodore glared at Elena. “WHAT?!” he snapped, startling her and causing everyone to stop what they were doing. “I’ve already been kicked out by my parents because they can’t accept me for being with Elijah! If you can’t accept it Elena that just fucking jump in a volcano and stay the fuck away from me!” He stormed passed her, the warlock’s mind automatically jumping to the regret line of thought. He should have never come to school today, Theodore assumed that he was ready…obviously not. 

“THEO WAIT!” Eian yelled after him, the other teen chasing him through the halls until he managed to catch him outside. “Your dad kicked you out?” he asked him, disbelief written all over the teens face. “Jesus, why didn’t you call me or text? Where’ve you been staying?” He had so many questions. 

“With Elijah,” Theodore answered. 

His eyes grew wide. “Oh my god…you’re staying with the Mikaelson’s?” 

Theodore nodded. “Yeah. It’s been a good weekend…we shopped and didn’t really leave the mansion on Sunday…he got me this.” The warlock showed him the ring that he wore. “It’s a daylight ring for when I decide to turn…” He sighed and sat down on one of the many benches outside the admin building. “I’m angry but I’m not…there are so many emotions that I feel right now, and I’m just really confused…” 

Eian nodded. “Well of course you would be,” the teen chuckled. He sat down beside him. “Look, I can talk to my dad and see if he can use some of the council pull to get him to let you back home.”

“I don’t even want to go home if it’s to live with that man,” Theodore answered. “The look on his face was like…I was a monster…ya know? Like he didn’t know me anymore. I knew that this was a possibility, but it was like getting a slap.” He sunk into the bench and sighed. “Dad’s away today so I’ll be going home this afternoon to get the rest of my things. Allie called me yesterday.” The teenager stood up when the bell rang for first period. “I’ve got art class. See you later okay?” 

“Can we trade biology?” the teen asked. “I don’t want to sit with Elena and listen to her whine about you again. That’s all she does these days and it’s annoying.”

“Yeah…I’m sure she whines about me… wouldn’t have anything to do with you and Damon would it?” he asked. Ever since Theodore had started dating and hanging out with Elijah, Eian found himself inspired to chase after his heart’s desire which was Damon Salvatore. Surprisingly, the vampire returned the young warlock’s affections. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with you stealing Damon?” he asked, making the teenager blush. 

Theodore already knew the answer. The two of them waved at each other as they headed in their own separate directions. 

\--- 

Allison was already sorting out boxes for Theodore in the living room when he and Elijah got there that afternoon. His father had to stay overnight on his business trip due to the plane having engine troubles and the inability to get another, the twins were at a friend’s place for homework group, so it was just the three of them. His stepmother took to Elijah straight away and the vampire was his usual charming self, taking his time to reassure her that he would take incredible care of Theodore for a very long time. 

An hour into packing his room, Damon and Stefan showed up with Elena as a way for the girl to apologise for her behaviour. It seemed that Theodore had missed Eian blowing up at in gym class which is why he’d been grounded by his father, so the brothers were there to make up for the fact that Eian was no longer able to help. 

For someone who occupied just a single room, Theodore sure had a lot of stuff considering he was just one person. Damon took pleasure in ribbing the teen with every embarrassing thing that he found including his stash of condoms and a half-used tube of lube which nearly caused the warlock to set his hair on fire. He shut up pretty quickly. 

With the six of them working on packing and boxing, the room was stripped empty in no time, even with Elijah taking a couple of carload’s back to the mansion and unpacking the boxes on his own. 

“So, this is the last box,” Theodore smiled, looking down at the box of trophies in his hands. He looked up when he felt Elijah gently cup his cheek with one hand. “I’m okay.” It was like the two of them were developing their own private way of speaking, one where words didn’t need to be said. “Do you mind stripping the bed for Allie and stuffing the stuff in the laundry?” he suggested. “Just to make it a little easier for her.”

Elijah smiled. “Of course.” The vampire rather liked his mate’s stepmother. He went to the bed and immediately started stripping it as Theodore started downstairs. 

Humming an imaginary tune in his head, the warlock stepped outside and went to the car, he sat the last box in the backseat and turned, nearly aging sixty years the moment he saw Klaus standing behind him. “What the hell do you want?” Theodore questioned. 

“I was thinking about the suggestion to kill you,” the hybrid answered. “The situation has merit and if I have to sit there and listen to you fucking my brother one more time I’m going to kill myself. And since I rather like myself, I figured that killing you was the best option. 

Theodore didn’t even get the first spell off his tongue when Klaus slammed him against the car, the box dropped at his feet, smashing the trophies inside. But the trophies were the least of his worries. Theodore was not looking forward to what happened next. “ELIJAH!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. God, he felt sorry for Allison having to see this…this kind of introduction into the supernatural world was the worst. 

Klaus wrenched Theodore’s head to the side and struck. 

It wasn’t like when Elijah fed on him, there was no pleasure in the act. This fucking hurt! Theodore cried out as his knees eventually gave way, he could hear someone screaming…a woman…no…two women. “A-Allison…” he choked. The moment Klaus let him go, Theodore collapsed, hitting the pavement with a thud. He didn’t feel any different…just weak…and a little bit hot. The warlock was painfully aware every time his heart took a beat. 

“THEO!” Elijah roared, ready to give chase to his brother, stopping when he saw the dangerous glint in the hybrid’s eyes. He could have caught up with Klaus, but Allison’s screams managed to drag the vampire back to the situation at hand. He rushed over to Theodore, catching him before he collapsed. 

“Stefan, Elena, get Allison inside now!” Elijah ordered, cradling his lover tightly in his arms. God, he couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t lose him again. Things were just starting to get good again!

Theodore groaned and smiled weakly as he stared up at his mate. He’d only ever gotten drunk once before and the headache the following morning was one of the worst things that he’d ever had to deal with…well until now of course. “You know something…” he whispered, letting his eyes fall closed, “I love you right…?” 

Elijah shook his head. Everything was repeating itself…it always happened this way… Theodore always died this way….it wasn’t fair! “I lied…” he choked, tears streaming down his face. “I’ve tried to turn you in the past…you’ve had my blood in you…but something always went wrong…I thought that…that given time I could figure it out…figure out why it never worked…please don’t leave me…” he begged. 

Damon put a hand on Elijah’s shoulder, startling the distressed original. “Elijah…Stefen compelled Allison to forget…we have to get out of here.”

“No!” Elijah snarled. “I want to stay! I need to stay here with him!”

“Elijah…it doesn’t matter…” he answered. Damon knew what Elijah didn’t want to face the reality of. 

Theodore Scamander was dead.

\--- 

Bonnie and Eian found themselves entering the boarding house at eleven p.m. in the evening on November 11th, both dressed in their pyjamas with the witch holding tightly onto her bag of magic tricks with one hand and her grimoire in the other. Neither of the two knew exactly what was going on but after receiving an SOS from both Elena and Stefan, they begrudgingly climbed out of bed, snuck out the window and headed on over. “Do you know what’s going on?” Eian asked her with a yawn.

Bonnie shook her head. “No…probably something to do with Elena…again,” she added the word ‘again’ with a sour snap at the end. Although at this point it could really be anything regarding any one of their group…well more specifically Stefan or Elena since they seemed to be the two main suspects in literally everything.

The door opened to Elena who was shifting nervously and sporting a huge red mark on her face, the mark itself looked like someone had slapped her and slapped her hard. Her bottom lip quivered, and she practically threw herself at Bonnie, sobbing about Klaus and being attacked at Theodore’s earlier that evening. “What happened Elena?” Eian asked tiredly. “Is Damon okay?” he added, a slight panicky sound in his voice.

Elena nodded, she was still sour about Damon choosing Eian over her and was not hiding it very well. “Damon’s fine.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and politely pushed by Elena to walk inside. The boys were in the library, Stefan sat on the sofa nervously whilst Damon stood by the window, leaning against the wall as he watched Elijah who sat on the floor by the fireplace where a body lay on the thick Persian rug that Damon claimed many times was it his favourite.

Bonnie froze. “THEO!” she shrieked, dropping her bag and running to the body of her friend. Despite the fact he was wearing black, the young witch could see the blood soaked into his clothing and the bloody mess that was his throat. “What. Happened?!” she demanded to know, her voice short and sharp but full of tears.

Elijah didn’t look up from where he was holding Theodore’s hand. “Klaus ripped his throat out…as a lesson for Elena…we were getting his things from his place…Klaus attacked him on the way to the car when I wasn’t with him.”

“He’s transitioning, isn’t he?” Eian asked, trying to hold it all together. He stood there with his arms wrapped around his small frame and his shoulder shaking, god he was so close to tears it wasn’t funny.

The three vampires in the room nodded. “We were…he drank my blood as we…” Elijah spoke, the missing words telling the room everything they needed to know. For the longest time he’d been worried that Theodore wasn’t going to change at all, just like his lover’s other lives but just half an hour ago the three of them had heard the tell-tail signs of change in the young warlock. The original tenderly brushed his lover’s hair out of his face and cupped his cheeks to press a gentle kiss to his forehead like he was trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty herself.

Damon crossed the room and sat a glass of blood down beside Elijah. “We’ll leave you to it,” he frowned. He made his way over to Eian and scooped the boy into his arms, holding him tenderly as he whispered loving words to him to distract him from the fact that this could very well be the last time he saw Theodore again if he chose not to complete the change. Stefan and Elena followed the couple out of the room, the mood was sombre and thick with sadness.

Elijah grabbed Bonnie’s hand. “Theodore told me about the spell…” he told her. “Anchoring the vampire to their humanity so they can’t turn it off…”

Bonnie’s eyes grew wide. She and Theodore had worked on that spell for months and had only just perfected it at Stefan’s request for when Elena finally decided that she was going to become a vampire. Sure, it could be used for any of their other human members of the gang if they started to change. “Of course, yes…I will…”

\---

Theodore’s eyes flickered open and he sat up with a groan. “Good god did anyone get the name of the bus that hit me?” he winced, holding his head as Elijah helped him get seated properly. He looked sideways at Elijah who refused to look him in the eye, before Theodore could ask what was going on, he noticed he sticky, wet feel of his shirt. “Is that blood?” he gasped before suddenly his memories came flooding back. “Klaus!” he gasped. Theodore gripped his throat, god it felt dry and his gums were killing him.

Elijah nodded. “Theo…this is my fault…I should never have gotten involved. Every time I get involved, you die, and I have to deal with the pain of losing you all over again.” The original lent over and lightly kissed his cheek. “This is the last time Theodore. Next life…I’m not going near you.”

Theodore grabbed Elijah and pulled him close, moving the kiss to his lips where he deepened it to the point where the transitioning human was struggling to breath. “If you leave me Elijah Mikaelson, I will make your life miserable. Understand?!”

Before giving Elijah the chance to object, Theodore snatched the glass and drained the contents, wordlessly completing the transition. He didn’t feel any different. So far so good. “The choice is mine to make Eli,” Theodore told him. “I refuse to lose you to anything but my own hand. Understand?” Elijah nodded wordlessly and moved in to kiss him.

“Bonnie…anchored you…” he told him between kisses. “Can’t…flip…can’t flip the switch…” Theodore moaned into his touch, not giving a shit about what Elijah was referring to at that point. When the door opened at the side of the room, Theodore instinctively threw his hand out to slam it shut, forgetting that he had no magic until…the door slammed shut and locked right in Bonnie and Elena’s face.

Elijah pulled back, completely startled. “Y-your magic…you still have your magic?!”


End file.
